Sam Past
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Sam sees her ex fiancee first time in over a year


**TITLE: Sam's Past**

**AUTHOR: Alimoo**

**E-MAIL: Ten Commandments**

**CATEGORY: AU**

**PAIRINGS: Jack & Sam**

**SUMMARY: Sam sees her ex fiancée for the first time in over a year**

**ARCHIVE: SJD, Yes. S/J NC17 Fanfic Archive, Fan fiction **

**DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest. **

**FEED BACK: Yes Please **

**NOTES: I was thinking about this story during milking, so I decided to write it.**

**SONGS:**

Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Lou Ferretti, Dr Daniel Jackson and Teal'c are on the flag ship team known as SG1. Lieutenant Colonel Charlie Kawalski, Major Samantha Carter, Captain John Johnson and Lieutenant Greg Andrew are on the team known as SG2. They were all sitting around the briefing room table waiting for their CO Lieutenant General George Hammond to come out of his office. They all could see him talking to someone in there.

"Who the shrub in with Hammond?" Jack asked.

"Don't know Jack" Charlie said. Jack looked at Sam, who was looking at the back of the man who was talking to Hammond.

"Sam, what is it?"

"I don't know; from this angle he looks like someone from my past."

"Who?" she turned and looked at Jack and held on to his hand.

"Jonas"

"What? Are you sure?"

"It looks like him."

"Isn't he the nut case you were engaged to?" Lou asked.

"Was… remember?"

Sam was a Captain at the time and was the first woman to go through the Stargate on the first mission. That was when she met Jack, Charlie and Lou and she helped save everyone's life on Abydos. Jack told her straight up that he didn't like scientist and she challenged him to an arm wrestling match; which she won. She also proved to him and his men that she could take care of herself; which she did and also saved their lives and she helped Jack with the bomb when he sent it to Ra's ship.

Afterwards there were celebrations all round and the Abydonians brought out their homemade moonshine to be shared with their new friends. Sometime during the night Daniel and Shar're left the party and Skaara put Jack and Sam into the same room. He gave them some fruit to eat which caused their hormones to increase and they made wild, passionate love that night, with Sam screaming out his name. Skaara and the other Abydonians could hear both Sam and Shar're screaming out their mates names.

The next morning Jack and Sam talked and Sam found out that Jack had found out that his wife was cheating on him when he arrived home early one afternoon and he found her in bed with another man. Fortunately their son, Charlie was still in school. It happened a week before the first Abydos mission. Sam was engaged to Jonas Hanson and he wasn't pleased that Jack was on the mission that Sam was going on. The top brass choose Sam over Hanson because she was the expert on the gate and had been working on the project for two years before Daniel worked it out. Sam told Jack that she broke off her engagement to Jonas before leaving Washington to come to Colorado Springs after he hit her the night before she was due to leave for the mission.

After they returned home, except for Daniel who stayed behind, Jack and Sam kept in contact. Jack and Sara divorced month later and Jack had visitations with Charlie on weekends. Sam was promoted three months after returning from Abydos. Jack retired from the Air Force so that he could spend more time with Sam and Charlie.

Sam even helped Jack and Charlie pick out a house one weekend when Sam went to Colorado Springs with Jack and she got to meet Charlie, who liked Sam straight away. Sam and Charlie checked out a house that was just out side of town. It was a five bedroom, five bath and a single car garage on a three acre lot.

They all loved it, so he bought it a week later. Seven months later Jack proposed to Sam and she said yes. They were married a month later and since Sam's brother and father didn't come to the wedding Lou gave her away at the small wedding. It was an outdoor wedding, in the back garden of their house, with their friends.

After the wedding they added 2 more garages were added to the house, with a flat roof for Jack's telescope. Two months later Jack and Sam were called back to the SGC after Apophis came through the gate.

Three months later SG's1 and 2 are sitting around the briefing room table, waiting for Hammond and the other man to come out. Then Hammond and the man walked out and everyone except for Daniel and Teal'c stood at attention.

"SG1 and 2, I would like you to meet Captain Jonas Hanson. He will be CO of SG6." they all looked at him and Hammond could sense the tension in the air.

"Hello, Sam" he said with a smirk.

"Captain Hanson, it is more proper to address me by my rank, not my first name. Is that clear?" he snorted and Hammond turned to look at the Captain.

"Is there a problem Captain?"

"No Sir."

"Well then, you do as Major Carter says and respect her rank. Am I clear?" his eyes widened/

"Major, sorry Sir. I didn't know she had been promoted."

"Don't apologize to me" he looked at Sam.

"Sorry Major Carter; I didn't know."

"Now you know Captain" Jack said. After all the introductions were completed, the Captain was dismissed.

"Sit down people" they all sat back down at the table.

"Major, how do you know the Captain?"

"I was engaged to him sir. I broke it off before the first Abydos mission." Jack was holding her hand, for support, under the table

"Ok. Is there anything else I should know about him?"

"Yes sir. I feel that giving him the position of CO of SG6 is a bad mistake sir. He is a loose cannon and it doesn't take much to tick him off, Sir. If he doesn't get what he wants; just don't get in the firing line."

"Thanks for the warning, Major. Now, SG1 and 2, you are going to PYX435 at 0800 in the morning. Make sure that your last reports are on my desk by the end of the day, dismissed." They all stood up and walked out. Sam went to her lab to find Jonas waiting for her.

"Captain."

"Major, can we talk?"

"I'm busy."

"How about drinks tonight, after work?"

"Sorry, no can do" she started up her computer.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm busy tonight. If there isn't anything else, you're dismissed."

"Sam, what happened was an accident."

"Captain, I said dismissed" then Jack walked in.

"Is everything ok in here?"

"The Captain was just leaving" and then Jonas walked to the door.

"Oh Captain, if my wife said no, she means no. Do you understand?"

"Wife?" then he looked at Sam and then at her left hand where he saw the gold wedding band on her ring finger and then looked back to Jack

"I didn't know Sir."

"Dismissed" then he walked out of the room, as Jack walked in with big slice of chocolate cake and two forks.

"I thought that this would cheer my beautiful wife up" he said smiling and making her smile when she saw the cake.

"You know how to cheer me up and I love you."

"I love you too."

The End


End file.
